


圣诞前夜

by Ekirs



Category: Batman - Fandom, 蝙蝠侠 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekirs/pseuds/Ekirs
Summary: 哥谭的黑暗骑士陨落在一个平安夜。
Relationships: Batman/Joker, 蝙丑, 蝠丑 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	圣诞前夜

木柴在火光里毕剥作响，布鲁斯坐在暖烘烘的壁炉旁边，腿上盖了一条毛毯。多彩的霓虹灯光透过落地窗淡淡地映在他脸上，规律地变幻着，伴随隐约的欢快旋律。  
平安夜。  
布鲁斯眨了一下眼睛，不知从哪天开始这种极简单的、从没被他注意过的动作也需要耗费精力。视野随之变得清晰了一些，他望着窗外，一街相隔的广场上人头攒动。孩童们拉着父母的手露出笑容，爱侣们亲吻相拥，广场中央那棵巨大的圣诞树五光十色，照亮着他们的脸。布鲁斯几乎有些着迷地望着那些笑容，其实他看不太清，但他的想象力仍然鲜活。空气里的热度浸入他衰老的皮肤，让他的面容也变得柔和。广场尽头的钟楼不慌不忙地倒数着分秒，他和市民们一起等待钟声敲响。  
阿尔弗雷德去世后不久他便彻底不再做蝙蝠侠。他把蝙蝠洞交给了泰瑞，自己搬出了庄园，掩人耳目地住进了这间公寓房。新家窄小又简陋，没了老管家操持的生活比从前还要艰苦——他能用一周掌握一门语言，一夜研制出新型药剂，却花了好久才沏出一杯和从前相似的红茶。但那味道总是缺了点什么，布鲁斯认定自己永远没法复制阿尔弗雷德的手艺了。偶尔他会有访客，芭芭拉，迪克，赛琳娜，达米安，泰瑞或他的罗宾，一个机敏又有些鲁莽的小孩。哥谭市的犯罪活动从未停歇，布鲁斯暗中协助他们，直到每件事情解决、每个罪犯落网。  
但多数时候，他就这样坐在炉边望着窗外。他选择了这里的原因就是视野，近处能看到哥谭最繁华的街道、广场，远处能一直望到车来车往的文斯芬克大桥。他为这座城市战斗了一辈子，现在他只想多看看她。他盯着那块巨大的钟表，分针距离12只剩下两小格。他看着秒针平稳地扫过每一个数字，当它逾过12，激动的欢呼声就会从热情的人潮中爆发。  
布鲁斯想起了小丑。  
每年圣诞前夜都不消停的小丑，每年都换着新花样给全哥谭，特别是蝙蝠侠添堵。布鲁斯的每一个圣诞前夜都是和他一起度过的，小丑会精心编排一场游戏，送给他圣诞礼物，品味糟糕又恶劣的“惊喜”，而蝙蝠侠则拼尽全力在钟声敲响前把他扔回阿卡姆。他记得有一年，当他把小丑摁在屋顶拷住的同时，钟声恰巧响起。那时他们已经追逐到了城市边缘，钟声听起来很渺远，但身下一直在大笑的疯子却突然安静了，蝙蝠侠也是。他们喘息着，忍着身上每一处伤口的疼痛、被血浸湿的衣物带来的冰冷，听完了整整十二声。余音逐渐消散在夜空，一种奇异的感觉突然涌上布鲁斯的心头。他戏谑地笑了，打量被牢牢铐住、神情极为不甘却已筋疲力尽的死敌，决定给他一个祝福：  
“圣诞快乐，蝙蝠！”  
这回忆里的最后一句话被另一把嗓音篡改了——听起来甚至，近在咫尺。布鲁斯呼吸一滞，仿佛从噩梦中惊醒：人群依然在钟楼下喧哗，秒针的尖端对准12来回颤抖，钟声没有响起。  
他敏锐地察觉到异样，一种熟悉的、隐隐的骚动不知何时已充斥周际。他的耳根抽动，头皮发紧，心跳撼动躯体：只有一个人能带给他这种感觉。天边，巨大的月亮躲进浓厚云层，环绕光芒的金色之中，一串黑色的剪影快活跳动。  
是……圣诞老人。  
布鲁斯松了一口气，因为他知道那其实是谁。他的身体重新放松在沙发上，只是烦闷又恍惚地皱起了眉头。那影子仿佛一下就从天边飞到了广场上空，两条鬣狗拉着一架雪橇，上面坐着一个瘦巴巴的圣诞老人。  
“Ho-Ho-Ho——”小丑拉着缰绳鼓起胸脯，糊了满脸的假胡子快和他雪白的脸融为一体。“Santa-clown来送礼物啦！”鬣狗拉着雪橇转着圈，白色小球在红帽尖弹跳，他的头夸张地向后仰去，留下一串疯癫的大笑回荡在夜空中。“礼物塞进好小孩的袜子，炸弹塞进坏小孩的肚子！”  
布鲁斯尝试把目光转移向别处。从前他对此非常熟练，但是这一次他似乎做不到——或许实在有些太久了，自从这个绿发的，跳脱的丑角从布鲁斯的世界中彻底消失。他通过余光看见广场上的人们，没有一颗脑袋望向雪橇和小丑。当然，因为他根本不在那儿，小丑早就死了。  
冒牌圣诞老人高声唱着铃儿响叮当。鬣狗们的爪子奋力挥动，雪橇转过一个弯，朝布鲁斯的这面落地窗疾速飞来。布鲁斯没有躲，甚至不打算从沙发上站起，他就那么平静地望着这一大串东西穿过窗户冲进他家里，那并不比穿过薄薄的水帘更吵闹。先是鬣狗，再是雪橇，最后是熟悉的绿色笑眼，满怀狰狞、兴奋与戏谑，在穿透布鲁斯的身体前与那双冰冷蓝色深深对视。  
身后叮呤咣啷一连串巨响，鬣犬们独特的、讥笑一般的吠叫和小丑装腔作调的痛呼填满了他的家。布鲁斯没有回头，他知道那些声音都是假的，他身后的景象也不会有任何改变。他只是沉默地听着，一个问题在心中盘旋：为什么？  
他记不清小丑有多久没出现过了，十年，十五年还是二十年，但他清楚地记得之前的日子。小丑被推进焚烧炉时他就站在旁边，和戈登一起亲眼瞧着。那具还没烧就已经像一堆白骨的身体，青白色，瘦得可怜，布满血瘀和伤口，嘴角还带着笑。火舌温柔而贪婪地舔去他的血肉，那过程说起来其实很短暂，房间里所有人围住火炉站成一圈，谁也没讲话，但莫名其妙地知道彼此心里在想什么：这疯子可能会突然从里面跳出来。  
但他们同时也知道，那是不可能的。这具尸体千真万确就是小丑，纵使他再怎么诡计多端，也不可能在这里起死回生了。从炉中重新推出的铁床证实了这一点，那上面只剩灰黑色的骸骨。布鲁斯永远都会记得自己看到这一幕时的感觉——整个人突然轻飘飘的，有什么东西拍打着翅膀悄声飞去。随后他头晕目眩，一股巨大的剥离感击中了他，对他说：一切不过如此。他的死敌与他纠缠半生试图教给他的东西，竟在这一瞬间才离他最近。  
是戈登先开的口。他说了一句什么，布鲁斯没有听清。“我说，你有没有听见笑声？……烧着的时候，我总觉得听见了。”老警长如释重负地深深呼吸，似乎也并没有真的担忧着什么：“再不会有什么该死的笑声了，对吗？”  
布鲁斯向那些骨头伸出手，没人阻止他。覆着软甲的手指捡起一块碎骨，他端详着，稍一用力就捏碎了。“嗯。再也不会。”  
他说谎了。笑声从未停止，他知道小丑就站在他身边，臂肘亲昵地搭在他的肩上，竖起手掌在他耳畔说着悄悄话：小蝙蝠，我可真喜欢你为我说谎的样子。 

“你竟然连一只袜子都没有挂出来。你不欢迎圣诞小丑吗？哈哈—！”小丑在偌大的房间里四处乱窜，像个被邀请来做客的老朋友一样大方地检阅着布鲁斯的家。“所以，你在这地方待了这么多年吗？我喜欢你的地板，但是这些家具，啧啧啧。还有墙纸，破烂，太破烂了。”他一直晃到了布鲁斯对面的沙发旁边，双手才终于把帽子和胡子一扯，张开双臂隆重亮相。“我回来啦，小蝙蝠——！想我了吗？”  
布鲁斯无动于衷。  
“……哦，我的错，忘了我们还在玩‘不和神经病说话’！”露出了一头绿发的神经病不满地刺他，“你真是幼稚得很，又较真得无可救药。我也想你了，顺便一说。”他一屁股坐进沙发里，又抓住扶手带着沙发向前蹭去，直到两人的膝盖几乎碰到一起。小丑咬着嘴唇笑嘻嘻的，身体向前倾去，胳膊撑在腿上，交叉起来的手背托住下巴，一切都彰显着他对面前之人的浓浓兴趣。  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，极轻地叹了口气。当他再睁眼时，终于开始注视那张熟悉的脸。小丑一点也没变，他的绿发在暖光中透着金色，血管在白得几乎透明的皮肤下交错，笑起来时的暗红嘴唇、脸上漾开的皱纹和眼中的痴狂都和记忆里一模一样。他自然是不会变的，再也不会。他的生命停滞在最绚烂的时刻，成为了永恒沸腾着的混乱，与垂垂老矣的自己相比，早已死去的他……却仍是如此鲜活。  
“‘为什么’？”小丑睁大眼睛，显然听到了布鲁斯心中的疑问。当然，因为他就在他脑子里。“什么‘为什么’？亲爱的，你得把话问清楚！我为什么消失，我又为什么回来，为什么该死的钟声还没响！”  
布鲁斯缓慢地眨眨眼睛。他从没幻想过再次听到这把嗓音的感觉，他以为他们永远不会再见。但就算他想过，也不会料到自己的心情竟不全然是厌恶或愤怒。  
他究竟来做什么？  
“就这样？你不想知道过去这些年我去了哪里吗？你可让我好伤心哟。”小丑听起来很失望，但这失望一如既往掺杂着浓浓的表演气息。“让我们直接点：我是来带你走的。收拾好你的行李，和你的家人们告别——啊噢！你没有什么家人啦！献上我的哀悼，哈哈哈哈哈！”他捂住嘴笑倒在沙发里，举起双腿在空中快活地蹬踹。  
带我走？  
“哈哈……是的，叮叮叮，时间到了！那个大钟可能坏了，但你身体里的可没坏。”  
钟楼上那巨大的分针还在无限接近12的地方微微摇摆。玻璃上映出房间里的景象，壁炉里的火光将布鲁斯的脸照得很清楚，对面沙发里空荡荡的。“该走啦，蝙蝠。”小丑朝他伸出一只手，就像从前他无数次邀请他共舞，布鲁斯恨他语气里那可疑且不合时宜的温柔。“抓住我的手。”  
布鲁斯偏过头去。他不想理会小丑，但他听见自己的心声不受控制地回应着他：如果这就是你出现的目的，那你可以走了。我没有多少留恋，但我绝不轻易离开，更不用你来做引路人。  
况且你又能带我去哪儿？你甚至没法真正碰到我的手。  
小丑的手像朵枯萎的花耷拉下去。但下一秒他噌地从沙发上站起身，布鲁斯根本来不及反应，小丑便迎面砸进了他怀里。  
“操！”布鲁斯感觉自己像通了电，整个人应激得扬起了四肢，震惊不但令他开了口还令他口不择言——小丑没有穿过他而是留在了他怀里，他能实实在在地感觉到他！  
“你输了！”闷在颈窝里的咯咯笑声使布鲁斯耳根发麻，小丑兴奋地挣扎着想要在他身上坐好，动来动去的头发蹭得他肩颈一片瘙痒。“你终于和我说话了，这么多年……还是几天，几个小时？无所谓，反正我赢啦！”“你怎么…你不可能……！”布鲁斯不由自主地伸手抚摸起怀里这只小丑，他当然不该这么做，但当一个死了数十年、将你的身体当做旋转门穿来穿去玩的幽灵突然结结实实地和你撞了个满怀，就算是伟大的黑暗骑士也没法阻止自己进一步确认这个惊悚的事实。他的双手在小丑的背上四处游移，五指张开不时揉按，像个给病人检查身体的医生。“嘿！手放干净点，帅哥。只给看，不给玩！”小丑装腔作调地抗议，身子却像只猫一样舒服地耸动着。布鲁斯没搭理他，左手向上顺着后颈插进了一头绿发里揉捻，右手掐了掐腰侧的肉，又用力握了两下细瘦的胳膊：真的是他，发丝软软的蜷缩在手心里，西装下纤细的手臂肌肉紧实，还有身上的这份重量，这股盖不住炸药气息的奇怪香水味……这幅皮囊布鲁斯再熟悉不过，那是无数次与他紧紧缠斗在一起、多年来被他用拳头与指掌不停描摹的血肉之躯。他疯狂又邪恶的敌人仿佛从来不曾死去，没有他的数十个年头好像突然成了漫天泡影、大梦一场，而那些充斥着笑声与鲜血的夜晚不过昨日。  
“不……这不可能。”布鲁斯抓住小丑的肩膀想把他推开，但小丑笑着牢牢环抱住布鲁斯的脖子，活像一条吸附着菜杆撕不下来的蛞蝓。我终于疯到了这个地步，布鲁斯心想，看到他，听到他，现在甚至能碰到他。“从我身上起来，Joker！” 久违的愤怒开始沿着千万条血管冲上头顶，布鲁斯紧咬牙关，他承认自己已是风烛残年，但他绝不至于连掀翻一个轻飘飘的小丑都做不到。况且……  
“得了吧，小蝙蝠，亲爱的。瞧瞧你刚才是多么深情地爱抚我……说真的，我都起鸡皮疙瘩了！看得出来你和我一样兴奋，对吗？” 小丑仍好端端地压在布鲁斯身上，甚至还把他的双手牢牢按在了身体两侧，看上去不费吹灰之力：“欢迎来到死人之国，我敬爱的国王陛下！你最喜爱的弄臣为你准备了能演上几百年的节目！”  
死人之国——布鲁斯挣扎间看向窗户。天色变得更加晦暗，瑞雪将至。玻璃上自己的倒影孤零零地僵直在沙发里，不知何时已经浅到几乎看不见了。他突然剧烈地咳嗽起来，同时身上难以承受的重量却在慢慢减去，小丑什么也没做，只是微笑地看着他的骑士逐渐归于平静。  
布鲁斯再次睁开眼睛的时候，两片早已浑浊的蓝色再次清澈了。他感觉很累，疲倦如潮水般涌来，仿佛他自儿时那个夜晚后便从未合眼。他平静地注视小丑那张与自己近在咫尺的脸，仅仅如此，他竟头一次轻易地被这个蹩脚的笑星给逗笑了。  
哥谭市的黑暗骑士陨落在一个安宁的圣诞前夜，他守护了一辈子的千家万户围着圣诞树、捧起苹果和礼物欢笑着等待钟声敲响。到头来唯一陪伴着他的，仍然是这个跳脱的小丑。  
就像一个无法打破的诅咒。  
“没错，没错！笑一笑吧，其实你早知道一切会这样收场，对吗？蝙蝠侠和小丑，我们永远是牢牢绑在一起的。”小丑也满意地笑了。他转头向窗外张望片刻，而后拉着布鲁斯的手从沙发里站起来。“在那些忽闪着小翅膀的白毛鸡飞过来之前还有点时间。我们可以再温存一会儿……一起跳支舞吧？最后一支，一边跳一边畅所欲言、赤诚相待，这是度蜜月的前提！”他自顾自地挽起布鲁斯的右手举在半空，又抓住他的左手放在自己腰上。“在地狱我们会永远相拥着起舞。”  
伴着微弱的圣诞音乐，他们在昏暗而温暖的房间里迈开舞步。布鲁斯不记得自己最后一次跳舞是什么时候，也不记得那是在觥筹交错的舞会还是在阴冷潮湿的下水道。只有一点是可以确定的：他的上个舞伴也是怀里这自娱自乐的疯子。玻璃上自己的身影诡异地搂着空气踱步摇曳，布鲁斯在心里嗤笑这一切的荒唐，既非现实也不全是幻境的感觉令他恍惚。  
“Joker……”  
布鲁斯低声说，真的像个舞会上深情款款的绅士，但叫出这个名字后他便失语了。不久前还活着的他心中有太多问题，他仍然想知道答案，但现在问出口已经显得没有意义。无数个念头盘旋在脑海，最终只凝结成了一句。  
你为什么回来？  
小丑偏偏在这时候装作听不见。  
“很棒吧？重新摸到我的身体的感觉。”白手套摩挲着布鲁斯的肩头，小丑沉醉在回忆里，嗓音梦呓般柔和。“美好的旧时光呀。我是你最爱不释手的玩具娃娃，记得吗？你把拳头砸进我软绵绵的脸，抓着我的头发甩到墙上，然后用漂亮的衣服和手铐打扮我，把我锁在玩具箱里……但是，我知道这是爱！没有人懂你，除了我。”  
“我不爱你。你带给我的只有痛苦。”  
“正是如此！只有痛苦才能证明你爱我。你爱我才甘愿忍受痛苦，一次又一次，令我总想证明更多，永不能满足。承受与给予，相爱不就是这样！”  
“你根本不明白什么是爱。你甚至不明白什么是恨。”布鲁斯这句话的每一个字都拖得很长，除了老年人嗓音的松弛，还透着浓浓的无奈。他花了几十年试图让小丑放弃他病态的幻想，但内心深处，他早已明白他们根本没办法沟通。  
永远不可能。  
“我当然明白！它们是一种东西，就像疼痛与快感，死亡与高潮。看看你，真的在这里单纯地陪我跳舞……为什么你还不狠狠地揍我、掐住我的喉咙，把我折磨成一只高歌不止的小鸟？我们曾在这……”喋喋不休的小丑在舞伴耳边打了个响指，房间里的场景墙皮般大块剥落，他们置身于阿卡姆疯人院洁白的0801号牢房。丝毫不被布鲁斯冷漠的注视所影响，小丑兴奋地咧着嘴又打了一个响指：“还有这……”墙上的气垫迅速变成坚硬黑暗的金属，他们此刻像两只飞蝇在蝙蝠车里翩翩起舞。布鲁斯揽住小丑的腰向一旁下放又抬起，紫色身影掠过眼前的瞬间他们又换了舞厅：ACE化工厂里高高的铁架桥。“或许还有这儿？可别告诉我你忘啦，猛男。我多怀念那些粗鲁的抚摸，坚硬又锋利的小蝙蝠深深嵌进我的皮肉，你我在血雾汗雨里起舞……啊，火辣刺激的夜晚。”  
布鲁斯终于还是皱起了眉头。这性狂热一样的家伙总是能油嘴滑舌地把任何事情都和情爱牵扯在一起，警告、恐吓、辱骂和殴打都像是一拳揍进一条章鱼的嘴，它不但不痛不痒还会在你抽出去的时候又嘬又吮，只能让你收获满手的粘液来恶心自己。  
那些闪过的场景明明都是他险些被蝙蝠侠杀死的地方。  
“噢，有什么区别呢？”小丑又听到了。“杀或者操。你总得承认一个。”  
“我没有杀你。”  
“没错，你没有。你只是抛弃了我。”  
布鲁斯蓦地停下脚步，双手用力抓住那对小巧的肩头。“我拼尽了全力去救你！”一字一顿，他愠怒地紧盯着小丑的眼睛。有些奇怪——他从来都是用这种口气对他自作多情的宿敌说，我不杀你只是因为我的原则。而现在他却凶狠地想让小丑知道，挡在他与死亡之间的从来都是蝙蝠侠，一步都没有挪开过。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”一如既往，面对老朋友的怒火小丑永远回以笑声。  
“我知道，甜心。但我指的不是那时候……天，你什么时候变得这么笨了，大侦探？”  
他们贴得极近，如果还活着，或许能感受到彼此的呼吸。那双晶莹的绿眼睛几乎占据了全部视野，不加掩饰的深情里翻滚着怨恨。布鲁斯躲开那目光，视线却向下坠去，落在了小丑的胸口。  
那里总是会有一朵花。

蝙蝠侠找到小丑的时候已经太晚了。一切都已经结束，他奋力爬到那细细的一抹紫色身边，嘶吼着把压在他身上的钢筋水泥推开。  
Joker，看着我！  
小丑黯淡的目光慢慢转向蝙蝠侠，他从没有这么听话过。他的下半身看起来就像破烂的布娃娃，肢体扭曲着血肉模糊。……咳…哈哈哈哈！他又咧开那张猩红的嘴，还没发出声音先咳出一大口血。  
哦…蝙……  
闭嘴。蝙蝠侠喝止他，他从腰间拽出用于紧急包扎止血的生物凝胶枪，但计算机另一端的阿尔弗雷德说，这不会有用的，布鲁斯老爷。  
嘿……你就是，放…不下我。  
小丑的话声虚弱得几乎要听不见了。蝙蝠侠没有再理他，低头用最前沿的韦恩医疗科技粘合着小丑恐怖的伤口。脑袋里嗡嗡作响，他简直不知道自己在做什么，小丑已经没救了，这不是显而易见的吗？可是他不管不顾地寻找着疯子衣物之下的所有伤口，擦拭，注入，粘合，擦拭，注入，粘合；直到一只枯瘦苍白的手搭上他的胳膊。  
蝙蝠侠突然清醒过来：这一刻到了。不如说这一刻竟然真的会发生——仿佛拥有不死身的，永远亢奋癫狂的小丑就要离开派对，离开他口口声声要缠绵至死的舞伴了。  
小丑的双臂像两条细细的白蛇，蜿蜒地顺着大蝙蝠健壮的手臂爬上他的肩膀。  
……我能…得到一个…拥抱吗？  
蝙蝠侠僵硬地凝视着小丑的眼睛，它们只留着条疲惫的缝隙，随时都要睡去。  
他没有动。一点也没有。  
小丑的眉眼扭曲起来，浮现出一种蝙蝠侠从没见过的情绪。他无比清晰地感觉到小丑扒在他肩头的双手，颤抖着用尽全部力气想将他的身体揽向他，或将自己贴向蝙蝠侠的胸膛。可他做不到了。  
蝙蝠侠张了张嘴，纹丝未动。  
哈哈。  
小丑的身体终于泄了全部力量，胳膊瘫软回胸前。他闭上眼睛极轻地笑了，但就在蝙蝠侠终于贴近他想说些什么的时候，他的手突然握住了胸前那朵花。  
蝙蝠侠极快地掀起斗篷挡住脸，但仍有几滴凉凉的液体溅上来。他的神经瞬间再次绷紧，却没等到预想中的烧灼与疼痛；黑暗中他听见小丑生龙活虎：  
哈哈哈哈！！我亲爱的蝙蝠啊，神通广大，却总是躲不过最简单的把戏。  
他恼怒地甩开斗篷。  
但小丑只是静静地躺在那儿，鲜红的嘴角还挂着一丝微笑。  
蝙蝠侠跪在那里许久，觉得从前和往后都不可能有任何一刻比现在更寂静。最终他伸出手摘下了小丑胸前的花，一朵精美的矢车菊，连着细细的软管和小水囊。  
他把花收进腰间，抱起了死去的敌人。

那之后小丑便成了他的影子，呼啸的风声，余光里掠过的飞鸟。他的幻象自火化后便时常出现在蝙蝠侠面前，和从前一样对他讲着令人皱眉的笑话，评价他的言行举止和他的每一个敌人，甚至给过他一些建议。  
蝙蝠侠从没理会过他。小丑唾沫横飞地讲上一万句，站在各种高处吵闹着张开手臂向后跌落，也换不来蝙蝠侠哪怕随意的一瞥。他不和小丑讲话，持之以恒地无视了他。布鲁斯从没见过谁的灵魂，他坚决且固执地认为，这个小丑只是自己的大脑生成的残影，和残影说话是愚蠢且可悲的。  
可这个认知更加折磨着他——难道他的敌人是对的吗？小丑的亡魂住进了他的身体里，那些话、动作和神态都和生前真正的他一模一样，难道自己真的了解他至此，真的能理解他全部思维想法，骨子里同他一样是个疯子吗？  
一如既往，布鲁斯否认这一切。他的父母，他们的离世给他留下了巨大的创伤，伤口大到足以将他撕裂成了两个人，就算如此他也没再见过他们。他承认，自己对小丑有一种执念，可和父母相比，这执念本应是不值一提的。布鲁斯最擅长理性分析，他认为自己在小丑身上有什么未完成的事、没有兑现的东西，才让他始终放不下。  
可那会是什么呢？从未得偿所愿的那个人始终是小丑，而不是蝙蝠侠。  
之后的几十年飞快地流逝，蝙蝠侠从没跟任何人提起过小丑的陪伴，他的小鸟们，正义联盟的成员，甚至阿尔弗雷德，谁都没有。一方面他认为这纯粹是自己的事，就像从前一样，只要牵涉到小丑他就不愿意任何人插手。另一方面则是，他不愿让所有人知晓小丑竟影响他至此。每当他做回布鲁斯韦恩，小丑躲在他脑中的角落里安安静静。当他是蝙蝠侠，小丑使尽浑身解数为他表演、给他使绊；当布鲁斯日渐衰老、强壮的身躯不再像以前一样挺拔，小丑却会说：看看我们，一点也没变。  
再后来的某一天，阿尔弗雷德去世了。他在睡梦中离开，床边的茶壶还有一丝余温。持续了整月的葬礼过后，布鲁斯向他的小鸟和同事们宣布：不再做蝙蝠侠。  
那是小丑第一次在布鲁斯，而不是蝙蝠侠面前跳出来。蝙蝠洞尽头的瀑布，布鲁斯站在悬崖边，一只手里拢着那朵矢车菊，低头凝望着瀑布坠入深渊。布鲁斯检测过这朵花里残留的液体成分，疯子死前用尽力气滋到宿敌脸上的是水，只是水，就像一个普通的，逗人开心的小丑。  
小丑就在他身边，他的声音不再是愉悦兴奋的，而是愤怒得像狂风蹂躏着海浪。  
你以为你在做什么？你是个哭哭啼啼的小屁孩吗，没了家长就害怕起一切东西？  
布鲁斯当然不会回答他。小丑的视线烧灼他的侧脸，声音阴狠得要滴出毒来：你以为不做蝙蝠侠就可以摆脱我吗？哔哔——！不可能。  
长久的沉默。  
小丑最终贴近他，伸出双手环上他握着花的那只手臂。他是碰不到他的，只是在假装他们还能如此亲密。  
……蝙蝠侠，小蝙，求你了？不要这样，没有了你，我该怎么办？找那个泰瑞吗？他不是你，这不一样，你明白的。  
布鲁斯慢慢在面前摊开手掌，与聒噪的主人不同，那朵花安安静静地躺在手心，曾经的蓝紫色早已褪去变得灰暗。轰鸣水声充斥周际，小丑惊恐地摇起头来，他知道他的蝙蝠要做什么，当然，因为他就在他脑子里。  
不……不！！他大声喊道，双手奋力挥舞着试图拦下布鲁斯的胳膊或是抢过那朵花，但不论他怎么咬牙切齿狼狈不堪地努力，他始终没法碰到布鲁斯分毫。  
为什么？！混蛋，你把我扔进化学池，现在又想把我扔进……虚无！你真的想我彻底离开你吗，死蝙蝠？！如果你终归要这样做，那又何必三番五次救我！！  
布鲁斯闭上了眼睛。他的手在空中颤抖，被一股无形的力量拉拽。放手吧。他心中默念，这一切早该结束了。  
手腕微微用力向前挣去，花便落下了悬崖。几乎在同时他听见了极凄厉的吼叫，那紫色的身影从他身边一跃而下，追逐着黯淡的蓝色跳进瀑布。而瀑布坠入漆黑无光的深渊，永远地把小丑从他身边带走了。  
他再也没听见过他的声音。

“只有心碎才能杀死一只小丑，残忍的蝙蝠再清楚不过了。” 小丑逼近布鲁斯，嘴角愤恨地坠着，话音从齿缝里堪堪挣出。但他很快舒展了眉头，一如往日反复无常。  
“不过我原谅你，亲爱的！我一向如此。我一直是我们之中通情达理的那个，不是吗？现在我只有一个问题，它在雨中等了太久，瑟瑟发抖……”他低下头去像是犹豫了一会儿，再抬起双眼时，布鲁斯惊讶于他所看到的不安。  
“我消失后，哪怕只有一次，哪怕只是一点点意图……你有试着找过我吗？”  
布鲁斯看着那对绿眼睛，它们没法安定地微微颤动着，如果得不到想要的答案，似乎会马上涌出汪洋般的酸液将人吞噬。  
或许是最后的机会了，他想。  
“……如果你听过，就打断我。”  
诉说这一切的最后机会。  
“你以为你是我与疯狂之间的桥梁，不。你是一道屏障，小丑。当你大笑着杀害无辜的人们，当我看见你遍布血丝的眼睛，瞳孔紧缩、目眦欲裂，我知道这就是疯狂。我知道这就是另一个世界，这就是我必须对抗、仇恨……并去拯救的东西。你是我放在天平一端的筹码，要让它平衡，我得在另一边放上哥谭，我珍视的人们，放上理性、正常与现实的一切。我反复告诫所有人，小丑不能死，他的死是潘多拉的魔盒，坏事会接踵而至。”  
小丑难得安静地听着。他露出茫然却又着迷的神色，享受并讶异于爱人难得真诚的肺腑之言。  
“可是当你消失，天平没有倾斜。一切都在继续，黑暗仍然浓重，但太阳也照常升起。这个城市早就把你的痕迹吞噬干净，唯独我却开始被疯狂渗透，哥谭没有改变，变了的只有我。有一天一个罪犯被我抓住，我竟然控制不住自己的拳头，直到他哭嚎着求我饶他一命……他眼里是恐惧，但全然不是我要的那种，我退缩了。我问他，你以为我是什么人？我有原则和底线，我不像你们。‘对，你不像’，他捂着脸说，‘因为你他妈的就是个疯子’。被我救下的男女拥抱着瘫坐一旁，当我看向他们，他们却惊恐地瑟缩。我只得离开。  
我知道自己是异类，但直到那时我才发觉，原来我并不是那个手持天平的人，甚至也不属于那个正常的世界——我一直站在天平的另一端，和你一起，只有我们俩而已。我们从来就没能跨过深渊到另一边去。可我明白得实在太晚，连你的幻影都被我亲手挥散，我是彻底的孤身一人了。”  
“…噢……”小丑轻轻地发出一声痴叫，他几乎要软了身子，就好像刚刚听到的是一番露骨情话。“我一直想听的……就是这些。”他脸上绽放出光彩，激动地贴近了蝙蝠想要亲吻他的嘴唇或者下巴。可是布鲁斯向后躲去。小丑笑了出来，“得了吧Batsy，既然你后悔了，现在就是最佳的补救时机。”  
“我不后悔。”  
小丑怔住。像是预感到什么极其糟糕的事情，他的嘴角抽动了一下，放在布鲁斯肩头的双手下意识地捏紧。  
“我不后悔，因为蝙蝠侠永远不能向小丑妥协。我不可以接纳你，一枚硬币的两面永不能吻合，我必须与你对抗，必须是光与影，正与反，唯有如此。我早就明白你的笑话，J，但我们的世界不能交汇。我问过康斯坦丁，当他穿梭于地狱时，有没有见过你？他说你不在那儿，因为你深爱着的人保管着你的一样东西。对于罪孽深重的灵魂，这恰巧是一张免死牌，一个救赎的机会。  
于是我扔掉了那朵花。如果陪伴我的真是你的亡魂、如果真有一个天堂等着我，那里也不能有你……即使我如此希望。”  
面前的死敌早已面目狰狞。小丑紧紧咬合的牙齿咯吱作响，发丝颤动着几乎要倒竖起来，眼中升腾起幽绿色的怒火。“你……！”他狠狠地说，嗓音恶鬼般低沉嘶哑，但皮肤被灼烧的刺耳声响打断了他的诅咒——冒着烟的双手立即从布鲁斯身上弹开，小丑望着焦黑掌心痛苦地大叫。“不……”他惶恐地转头，布鲁斯随他一起看向窗外。鹅毛大雪不知何时飘满了夜空，在风中闪烁着变换形状。布鲁斯察觉自己周身微微发光，千万片雪花缱绻着穿过玻璃，为他铺就一条天堂之路。  
“所以，是的，我真的曾经找过你。但我猜这并不是你想要的答案。在你面前，J，我从来只有一种伪装。而我永远不能褪下它。”布鲁斯深深地望着他一生的舞伴，饱含无奈却又无比坚定，说出那句永恒不变的誓言。  
“因为我是蝙蝠侠。”  
“不，不不不！你别想逃！！”  
小丑不死心地又伸手去抓他的胳膊。刺耳的声音再度响起，他们相触的地方迸发了耀眼光芒，神圣与大义不容侵犯，来自地狱的丑恶怨魂几乎要被烧去整条手臂。然而疯子咬着牙不愿放手，布鲁斯挣开他，毫不犹豫转身踏上这条纯白的路，一直延伸进天边云中隐约的光。  
“你是属于我的！” 小丑在他身后气急败坏的叫喊，“你以为你能受得了那里吗？！黑暗才是你的归宿，有我的地方才有你的安宁！！”  
别回头。布鲁斯对自己说，他的天堂里会有父母，有阿尔弗雷德，有平静美好的哥谭市，有作为普通人的寻常又完美的一天……  
“Bats……Batman！！”小丑抬起腿尝试着踏上那条路，洁白的雪花霎时间化为火焰，沿着小丑的双脚向上焚烧。“别走……混蛋蝙蝠，回来——！！不要丢下我……”  
布鲁斯听见熊熊烈火，劈劈啪啪，一如当年他听着小丑在焚烧炉中皮销骨散。随即他又听见哭声，绝望而心碎，歇斯底里得像个不听话的孩子。“我的地狱……我的地狱里也没有你…一切都和真正的哥谭一模一样，但没有蝙蝠，一切还有什么意义？！没了我唯一在乎的观众，就算我把韦恩夫妇和他们的老管家请来做演员，这出戏也注定是失败的……！”  
什么？  
布鲁斯猛地回头——小丑浑身都已经被火焰包裹，火舌中扭曲的五官装模作样地哭嚎着，将一只眼睛睁开一条缝偷瞄不远处的圣人。现在那圣人终于回头了，表演痕迹过重的哭声变调成讥笑，小丑冲他抛了个媚眼。“噢，你没想错，小宝贝——我早就把你亲爱的Daddy和Mommy接过来啦！”他仰起头疯狂地大笑，两排牙齿盛着烈火上下翻飞；下一秒布鲁斯将烧成火球的他一下子扑回了房间里，愤怒地揪起他的领子质问：“你什么意思？！我父母，你把他们拉到地狱？！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！就是这样！这才是我想要的你，愤怒起来吧！”火焰很快退去，小丑被燃烧殆尽的容貌又逐渐恢复，“和退休的蝙蝠不一样，小丑能为任何地方带来欢笑！我和恶魔做了交易，托马斯韦恩和玛莎韦恩，当然，还有可敬可爱的管家先生，他们都在我的地狱做客呢！”  
“不…你在说谎……你为什么要这么做？！”  
“哦Batsy，你了解我，你知道我没有说谎，你也知道原因——再明显不过了不是吗？我要你和我一起下地…噗啊！”  
一个拳头揍得他昏头转向，随之而来的是巨大的满足感。看看他，被怒气撑起了佝偻的脊背、松弛的臂膀，那些岁月刻在脸上的皱纹沟壑被一条条擦去，他的蝙蝠要回来了！“别担心，小蝙蝠，我知道他们是贵客！我把他们招待得舒舒服服……用绳索，岩浆和火海！”  
布鲁斯发出忍无可忍的怒吼。他把小丑整个人提起来，重重一拳揍得他向后连连跌去，摔在了壁炉的火堆里。原本快要熄灭的火苗就在这时爆燃起来，连带着四周一起土崩瓦解，形成了一个深不见底的火盆——那是通往地狱的深渊。  
“来吧，蝙蝠，牵着我的手……那里有你想要的一切。需要你保护的无能家伙们，阴暗肮脏的哥谭，还有你的老朋友，你最忠实的弄臣。没什么能比‘从前’更美好了，对吧？”  
小丑站在火光中心向他伸出手。布鲁斯知道那条纯白之路还在身后等着他，但他没有回头。只要世上某个地方还有哥谭，只要那里还有黑暗和疯狂、还有他需要保护和拯救的人，那么他必须在那儿。  
纵身一跃，布鲁斯掐住死敌的脖子与他一同坠入火海。小丑在他身下狂笑着，伸出双手紧紧地抱住了他，那张猩红的嘴让他感到莫名雀跃。狡猾的丑角赢了这最后一局——布鲁斯感觉到盔甲的重量，听到身后披风猎猎，那股黑暗的力量重新充盈了身体，他再一次成为哥谭的黑暗骑士。  
遥远的钟声终于响起。此时他们下坠在这座城市的夜晚，厮打着或是缠绵着，蝙蝠侠总能在落地前救起他的舞伴，上演一曲危险的华尔兹。  
这一次，永不落幕。

**Author's Note:**

> 一些灵感来源
> 
> Will Young-《Like A River》  
> Nao’ymt-《Paper world》  
> 《树上的男爵》


End file.
